homemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Away From My Mom
Synopsis In the episode, eight-year-old Brendon Small discovers that his mother, Paula Small, is set to have a date with Brendon's soccer coach, the lazy, profane alcoholic Coach McGuirk. Brendon resents McGuirk for this and expresses his outrage throughout the episode. The date goes terribly and McGuirk and Paula decide to not pursue a relationship. Meanwhile, Brendon and his friends Melissa Robbins and Jason film a new movie about a rogue police officer. Plot After soccer practice, eight-year-old aspiring filmmaker Brendon Small shows his mother Paula a self-made trailer for his upcoming film, The Dark Side of the Law, a crime film about a rogue police detective. Paula expresses indifference to the production. At breakfast the next morning, Paula informs Brendon she plans to go on a date that night with Brendon's soccer coach, John McGuirk, much to Brendon's chagrin. Brendon seeks advice from his friend Melissa and her father Erik, but they are unable to advise him as they are late for a violin recital. When McGuirk shows up at Brendon's house for the date that night, Brendon tries to scare him off by acting as if he is his son, but it proves unsuccessful. During the date, Paula becomes agitated at McGuirk's inappropriate, boring subject matter, and she becomes drunk in order to entertain herself. Meanwhile, Brendon, Melissa, and their friend Jason film a scene from The Dark Side of the Law in Brendon's basement, where Brendon's character is in a French prison, confronted by his mother, played by Melissa. They stop filming when Jason's nose starts running, and he demonstrates how he can move the mucus up and down to their disgust. At soccer practice the next day, Brendon—still upset with his mother's decision to date his coach—is uncooperative and chastises McGuirk for dating his mother, accusing him of desires to engage in a relationship with all the soccer players' mothers. While being driven home by Erik, Brendon asks Erik to fight McGuirk as revenge, but Erik denies his request and suggests he take his mind off the topic by playing a car game. Eventually, Brendon decides to apologize to McGuirk for his behavior, and the two reconcile. Later, McGuirk and Paula decide over the phone to end their relationship, a decision Brendon overhears using three-way calling. At the next soccer game, Brendon's team plays poorly, and an opposing player injures Brendon, which causes McGuirk to yell at the referee. While sitting out, Brendon spots Erik and Paula engaging in meaningless and casual flirtation in the bleachers, which Brendon interprets as another possible relationship. Cast * Brendon Small — Brendon Small * Melissa Robbins — Melissa Bardin Galsky * Coach John McGuirk / Jason Penopolis — H. Jon Benjamin * Paula Small — Paula Poundstone * Josie Small – Loren Bouchard * Erik Robbins - Jonathan Katz Crew (credits) Created by- Loren Bouchard & Brendon Small Produced & Directed by- Loren Bouchard Written by- Brendon Small, Loren Bouchard, H. Jon Benjamin, Paula Poundstone, Melissa Bardin Galsky Additional Writing by- Tom Snyder, Holly Schlesinger, Holly Kretschmar Art Created by- Chris Georgenes, Andre Lyman, Kim O'Neil Art Director- Chris Georgenes Animators- Anouck Iyer, Kim O'Neil, Damon Wong, Andre Lyman, Justin Murphy, Chris Georgenes, Dee Boyd Audio Editor- Loren Bouchard Video Editor- Chris Georgenes Music by- Brendon Small & Loren Bouchard Assistant Audio Editors- Holly Schlesinger, Adam Mutterperl, Jack Ferrialo, Ben Zelevansky Executive Producers- Tom Snyder, Loren Bouchard, Bonnie Burns, Mary Catherine Tucker Associate Producer- Melissa Bardin Galsky Coordinating Producer- Niki Herbert Managing Video Editor- Ivan Rhuddick Production Assistant- Holly Schlesinger Squigglevision ™ & Retro-Scripting ™ are Trademarks held by Tom Snyder Productions Copyright 1999 Tom Snyder Productions References, Notes & Trivia * This is the series premier of Home Movies. * Coach McGuirk was originally going to be a one time only character on the series, but when in improve, Brendon Small (as the character Brendon Small) and H. Jon Benjamin (as Coach McGuirk) worked out so well that McGuirk's role was expanded to a major character for the series. * Brendon's attitude towards Coach McGuirk (witch he called him "big fat crappy Irish guy" and "McGuirk the jerk") is completely out of character for the rest of the series. * The red wire/blue wire angle in Brendon's movie The Dark Side of the Law is one of the many classic movie clichés. * This is one of the two episodes with the Home Movies intro (which shows Brendon running around the house and stops at Paula and she has his camera). The other episode to have the intro is Brendon Gets Rabies. Movies Within The Show Dark Side of the Law Dark Side of the Law 2 Rough-cut Episode Next Episode I Don't Do Well In Parent-Teacher Conferences DVD Releases This episode was released on the season one DVD set on November 16, 2004. Category:Home Movies Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes